


Looking at You

by msinpinitu (Knaija)



Series: Kpop on Heels [4]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Crushes, High Heels, Love Triangle, MV shoot, Sexual Tension, Sexy dresses, Skinship, Stolen Kisses, drama-form, dry humping a mic stand, fools-in-love, gender switch, hogyu are clueless, idolverse, lowkey striptease idk, making love to the stage, sinmolnam tried to do Howon’s routine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 16:11:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9910628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knaija/pseuds/msinpinitu
Summary: HOWON: Seven years and we still haven't learned there’s no sexy bone in Gyu-unnie’s body





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sunggyu - Sungkyung  
> Woohyun - Woohee  
> Howon - Hoyeon

INT: MV SHOOT – STAGE – NIGHT

_Hoyeon stands on the edge of the stage in her sleek, body fitting red dress and her six inch high heels. She has her hips stuck out to one side, one hand resting on her hip, the other on top of her head as she tilts her head up to the ceiling and waits, eyes closed and lips parted just a little as she takes shallow breaths._

**SUNGKYUNG**

This is so weird.

_Woohee scoffs beside her as they both monitor Hoyeon's act. Woohee is dressed in slacks and a shirt but Sungkyung has makeup on and a blue version of the dress Hoyeon is wearing. Sungkyung's hair has been pulled up into a braid and she has a huge shawl around her shoulders that she keeps flicking about in discomfort._

**SUNGKYUNG**

Does she have to do that?

**WOOHEE**

_(Raises an eyebrow)_

And what’s she doing exactly?

_Sungkyung grunts as her phone rings and she looks down at it. Woohee laughs. The director looks away from the crew, taking in Hoyeon’s pose as he takes his seat behind the viewing monitor._

**DIRECTOR**

A…nd music CUE!

_The song comes on and Hoyeon sways her hips the other way, opening her eyes as she stares right into the camera, letting her mouth close to a sly smile. She runs her hands down from her head to her stomach and spreads her legs into a squat as her hands go between her legs. She spins around in the squat, sliding her left leg around and ends the move in a half split, then lifts her hands above her head and crosses them over her head, while waving her chest from side to side as she leans back, quite flexibly. She then pulls the leg that’s been pulled straight in the split and crosses it over the other so that both legs are in front of her and then she raises her body back up so she’s sitting. The lyrics start playing and right on cue, Hoyeon opens her mouth and starts to mouth the lyrics along with the music._

_Woohee has a wide smile on her face as she watches appreciatively at Hoyeon’s display._

**WOOHEE**

Now, that’s hot.

**SUNGKYUNG**

_(Looks irritated)_

It’s porn.

**WOOHEE**

It’s sexy. And it’s what Dongmin-oppa suggested.

**SUNGKYUNG**

I’m pretty sure he didn’t mean for Hoyeon to spread her legs and wink at the camera.

_Woohee inhales in mock anger as she smacks Sungkyung’s hand._

**WOOHEE**

You take that back. You think it’s sexy.

**SUNGKYUNG**

_(Blushes)_

I… do not.

**WOOHEE**

_(Shrugs)_

Or maybe you’re just jealous because you could never be that flexible.

_Sungkyung nods, looking bored now._

**SUNGKYUNG**

Yeah. Because that has been my life goal. To dance like Hoyeon.

_Woohee looks at her and kisses her on the lips as Sungkyung shrieks and backs away from her._

**WOOHEE**

What?

**SUNGKYUNG**

_(Waves at her face)_

Makeup, Woohee.

**WOOHEE**

I wanted to kiss you.

**SUNGKYUNG**

Okay, first of all, we're in PUBLIC! Second, I’m not sitting through another makeup session.

_Woohee smiles at her slyly._

**WOOHEE**

You’re so kissing me when we get home.

_Sungkyung grunts like she’s annoyed._

**SUNGKYUNG**

Fine!

_The director raises his hand._

**DIRECTOR**

A…nd… CUT!

_The music stops as Hoyeon straightens up and bows to everyone. Woohee rubs Sungkyung’s shoulders._

**WOOHEE**

Your turn, babe.

 _Sungkyung takes a few breaths and then heads for the stage, looking_   _like she’s about to enter a battle._

**HOYEON**

_(Smirks)_

Let’s see you top that!

_Ignoring her, Sungkyung walks right past her and climbs onto the stage._

**DIRECTOR**

Are you ready?

**SUNGKYUNG**

Yeah.

_The director takes in Sungkyung’s appearance and tilts his head to the side._

**DIRECTOR**

Do you need the shawl?

**SUNGKYUNG**

The dress… it’s too… I’m not comfortable with it.

_Her eyes drift over to where Hoyeon is standing with her hands around Woohee’s waist. Sungkyung purses her lips and looks back at the director._

**DIRECTOR**

Get rid of the scarf!

**HOYEON**

_(Shouts)_

COME ON, UNNIE. LET’S SEE SEXY-KYUNG FOR ONCE.

_Sungkyung shakes her head and focuses on the director._

**DIRECTOR**

This is a sexy song, Kyung-ya. We need to see more… more of you.

 _Sungkyung lets the shawl fall from her shoulders as a man runs_   _forward to take it from her._

**DIRECTOR**

Okay. Music… CUE!

 _The music starts and Sungkyung looks uncomfortable as the music_   _plays. Woohee frowns as Hoyeon smirks._

**WOOHEE**

Stop it.

**HOYEON**

Seven years and we still haven't learned there’s no sexy bone in her body.

**WOOHEE**

Stop it.

_Hoyeon shrugs and tightens her hold on Woohee’s waist as she pecks Woohee on the cheek causing Woohee to dissolve into giggles. Sungkyung’s gaze drifts to them again and she gets distracted as the director waves the music to stop._

**DIRECTOR**

What’s going on? Why are you so distracted?

 _Sungkyung blinks and shakes her head, wringing her fingers together_   _as she takes a lap around the stage._

**SUNGKYUNG**

Get me a mic.

**DIRECTOR**

You’re not singing.

_Sungkyung stops and looks right at the director._

**SUNGKYUNG**

Get me a standing mic. NOW!

_A woman runs off the set and seconds later, she arrives with a standing mic that is placed at the base of the stage. Sungkyung reaches down and lifts it onto the stage as she stands behind it. She licks her lips and holds the mic in both hands as she nods at the director._

**DIRECTOR**

Are you ready now?  _(Sungkyung nods again)_  Music, CUE!

_The music cues into Sungkyung’s part as Sungkyung sings into the mic with her eyes closed as she caresses the mic as if it is a person she’s kissing, rubbing herself all over the mic stand as she continues to mouth the words into the mic, swaying her hips slowly and a little off it as if to confuse viewers of what they are really watching. At the point right before her high note, she opens her eyes a little and stares right into the camera just before the note hits and her eyes go closed again as she belts into the mic, lifting it just off the ground as she raises her head in soft frenzy._

_Woohee’s smiling up at Sungkyung but behind her, she feels Hoyeon stiffen, watching Sungkyung with apt attention. When Hoyeon’s breath quickens on her neck, she shakes her head in exasperation._

**WOOHEE**

You both are so stupid.

 _Hoyeon shakes her head as she breaks from her trance of watching_   _Sungkyung perform._

**HOYEON**

_(Confused)_

What?

**WOOHEE**

If you both would just admit you have the hots for each other, I wouldn’t have to feel like I’m cheating.

_Breaking from Hoyeon’s grasp, she walks off the set angrily._

**WOOHEE**

_(Mumbles)_

Couple of clueless idiots.

 


End file.
